ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Doom
Doom '''is the 7th episode of UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe. Plot ''Previously on UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe'' We see malware in a Room malware: Now that i now the Polymorph's moves i'l give him a sip oh his own medecin He Laughs Evilly. Now we see Ulti Flying. UltiVerse: That was nice to meet that Ben 10 Dude Malware: Good to see you, UltiVerse! UltiVerse: what do you want?? Malware: The Polymorph King sword of Corse and to destroy you, but i will leave that to later, now give me the sword! UltiVerse: sorry malware! i don't have it! i lost it on Vilgax's ship. he broke it and Trew it away! Malware: what? No way! Malware: i can't be that easy? Ultiverse: your right! He shoots an Energy blast at Malware. 'Ulti sees a bomb on his Leg UltiVerse: ha! I can escape it! Ulti trys to Morph out, but he can't UltiVerse: why can't i morph out Malware: you can't because it's not just a bomb, it also takes away your powers Malware: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! UltiVerse (happy): Ye-eeeee-e-eeee-ee-eee-eeeessssss! Malware: I will stil destroy you! He takes out a gun UltiVerse: don't you learn? Ulti jumps in his ship and flys away UltiVerse: no you don't! Malware: Prepare to die, UltiVerse! He Shoots a weak Blast as his ship Goes into Hyperspace and we can hear his scream. The Blast reaches Ulti's ship. we see liitle bombs they all activate. we see Ultis ship from the outside and it Explodes! ''Theam song'' We see the exposion of Ulti's ship. Now we see Malware Flying In Hyperspace Berely Holding on Malware: i killed him! He lets go of whatever he was holding on and flys back into Hyperspace and Dissappers. We see Magister Arnux watching the Explosion Arnux: i knew i should have let him go! A Button starts Beaping Arnux: a new Message?! He Opens the Message UltiVerse (Hologram): magister Arnux, i know you are out there. And i know you saw me Blow up, it was a Suprise for me too, but i now know Malware is Dead and I'm Leading his Ship Into a Black Hole, with the other ship Following me. Can you pick me up at Anur System after 3 Hours? The Message ends and Arnux Smiles After 2 Hours 55 minutes We see Malware's ship. it's going into a Black hole. We see Ulti Icing all Guards in his way. He runs to The Escape pod guards: Freeze! UltiVerse: no u! He Freezes all the Guards and Gets in the Space Pod. He Lunches himself. we see the ship from the Outside and we see an Escape Pod is Lunched as the Whole ship goes in the Black Hole UltiVerse: Beraly made it! The out of Hyperspace Arnux's ship comes out. it flys and picks up The Escape pod. we see Ulti and Arnux Arnux: good to see you, Ulti UltiVerse: You to, Arnux They Hug. Then their ship is Being attacked by a Tyrenopede. Arnux: Khyber! We see them both (Arnux and Ulti) Outside with Khyber and his pet Arnux: Khyber! Khyber (Suprised); Magister Arnux?! but.. UltiVerse: it's Over! Khyber: oh no it's not! His Pet turns into Mucilator UltiVerse: Realy? He teleports on the Top of Mucilator and takes of the Nemetrix. He thorws ir to Khyber Khyber: How dare you? UlriVerse: easy! Khyber puts the nemetrix on himself. Khyber: nemetrix code sapeint! Khyber puts the nemetrix Then Nemetrix on his neck and transforms Khyber as Corupted Polymorph: yes it works! He got electrocued. he shoots Electricity at Ulti and takes him with him Arnux: not so fast he Aims a laser at him. Khyber Electrocutes him At Khyber's ship Khyber: i have you now! We see Ulti half Frozen UltiVerse: let me Guess, you want to destroy me or take me to Vilgax Khyber: no! this ships is Full speed going into the Black whole Ulti Gets Shocked. everything Stops Narrator (UltiVerse): Oh man he shakes his head Narrator (UltiVerse): really the black hole again? I'm already bored of it ._.!wait did he say this ship :O Everything unstops UltiVerse: did you say this ship? Khyber: yes i did, me, you and everyone who is on this ship Will go in the Black hole Ulti Gets shocked he unfreezes himself and teleports out of Khybers room. then he sees he has a Bomb on his leg UltiVerse: not this thing again Khyber: what do you mean? UltiVerse: Malware put one on me last time Everything stops Narrator (Khyber): Realy?! I used what Malware used!?Oh cmon Everything unstops Ulti Turns into a Pile of Goo. Ulti Morphs back to his normal form UltiVerse: it still works He Runs to the Escape Pod The Ship: The Ship is 98% in the Black Hole Khyber Smiles, UltiVerse gets in the pod The Ship: 99% We see the ship almost in the Black Hole, The ship goes into it. we see Arnux in his ship. he puts his head down Arnux: UltiVerse didn't make it!? We see a Escape pod that has Crashed on Anur Scaros ''THE END, Will Continue in UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe Episode 8: Aggregor's Attack PT 1''''' Characters *UltiVerse *Magister Arnux Villains *Khyber (First Appearance) *Zed (First Appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Reo 54 Category:UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe